Demam Pcketbac
by Hayi Uchiha
Summary: Demam Pocketbac ternyata merajalela juga di Seireitei! Bagaimana Yumichika dan Matsumoto menyikapi hal ini?


**Summary : Demam Pocketbac ternyata merajalela juga di Seireitei! Bagaimana Yumichika menyikapi hal ini?**

**Demam P*cketbac © Hayi Uchiha**

**Disclaimer : Udah pada tau dong Bleach punya siapa… Dan saya lupa Pocketbac itu dari merk apa-_-Gomen ne, saya pinjem bentar yaa**

**Warning : OOC (maybe), Typo (maybe), gaje (maybe), dan maybe lainnya**

**Happy reading minna-san!**

Pagi yang sejuk menyapa Seireitei. Kota shinigami itu sudah sibuk walaupun matahari baru saja memunculkan dirinya. Di divisi 11 apalagi, semuanya tampak sibuk berlatih. Maklum saja, semua penghuni divisi itu orang – orang yang sangat menyukai pertarungan.

Hal yang berbeda ditemukan pada seorang shinigami yang malah berleha – leha tepat di depan kantor divisi 11. Dengan bulu matanya yang cetar membahana itu, semua pasti sudah tahu siapa dia. Yap, dialah Ayasegawa Yumichika, bangku kelima divisi 11. Entah apa maksud bangku kelima itu, mungkin saja Yumichika menjadi bangku ketika bekerja, abaikan tulisan author yang tadi.

"Yumichika! Kalau kau ingin bermalas – malasan, bukan di sini tempatnya!" seru seorang shinigami berkepala plontos seperti Dedy Corbuzier.

"Sudahlah, Ikkaku. Biarkan saja aku" sahut Yumichika tenang. Lelaki itu malah memakai mascara yang entah dari mana dia dapat untuk merapikan bulu mata ngejrengnya itu.

Ikkaku hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu meneruskan latihannya bersama Zaraki Kenpachi, taichou divisi 11. 'Mungkin saja dia sedang datang bulan' batin Ikkaku dengan sangat tidak benarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Yumichika kini berada di divisi 10. Biasanya dia akan segera diusir oleh Hitsugaya-taichou, kapten yang kecil mungil imut keren ganteng perfect tapi sayangnya pendek itu. Tapi sepertinya hari ini dia beruntung, karena Hitsugaya sedang berkencan *?* dengan Kuchiki Rukia, wakil kapten divisi 13.

Dia bersama Matsumoto Rangiku, Hinamori Momo, Kusajishi Yachiru, dan Kurotsuchi Nemu sedang berbincang – bincang sambil meminum segelas teh hijau, kecuali Matsumoto yang pastinya meminum sake.

"Jadi? Apa kalian sudah tahu tentang tren di Karakura dan kota – kota lainnya?" tanya Matsumoto yang sudah mulai teler.

"Hm? Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Momo penasaran. Satu – satunya lelaki diantara sekumpulan orang itu, Yumichika, juga nampak tertarik.

Matsumoto memandangi keempat orang di depannya. Lalu tangannya mengambil sebuah botol kecil di bawah meja.

"Eh? Apa itu?" tanya Yachiru sambil melompat ke depan. Di tangan Matsumoto sekarang terdapat antis yang menjadi trendi di dunia manusia, Pocketbac.

"Ini namanya Pocketbac, harum lho. Lucu lagi. Dan ada holdernya juga!" promosi Matsumoto. Yumichika nampak amat tertarik dengan benda bernama Pocketbac itu. Tangannya mengambil botol kecil yang dipegang Matsumoto.

"Ini.. Pocketbac?" gumam Yumichika. Baru saja melihat benda tersebut, tapi dia sudah amat tertarik.

"Benar, Yumichika!" kata Matsumoto mengangguk. Setelah itu? Wakil kapten divisi 10 itu menaruh kepalanya diatas meja, sepertinya dia sudah mulai mabuk.

Nemu yang sedari tadi tidak berbicara akhirnya bersuara. "Boleh kulihat, Yumichika-san?" tanyanya. Yumichika mengangguk, lalu memberikan Pocketbac itu pada Nemu.

Secepat kilat, Yumichika keluar dari gedung divisi 10. Banci divisi 11 itu sepertinya ingin segera pergi ke Karakura untuk membeli Pocketbac.

Di tengah perjalanan, dia bertemu dengan Hitsugaya dan Rukia yang baru saja selesai berkencan. Keduanya segera melepaskan gandengan begitu bertemu Yumichika.

Yumichika nyengir. "Hehehe… Kalian ternyata betul – betul berpacaran ya?" godanya. Wajah dua orang di depannya sudah merah seperti tomat.

Hitsugaya ingin segera pergi dari hadapan Yumichika, tapi tetiba dia menyadari sesuatu. "Ayasegawa? Kau baru saja dari mana? Ini kan arah menuju divisiku?".

"Eh? Aku baru saja dari divisi 10, Hitsugaya-taichou. Aku bersama Matsumoto-san, Hinamori-san, Yachiru-chan, dan juga Nemu-san baru saja mengobrol bersama" jawab Yumichika.

Spontan, rona merah malu yang tadi berada di wajah Hitsugaya hilang, digantikan dengan rona merah marah *?*.

"MATSUMOTO!"

"Hitsugaya-taichou, tenanglah!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Haaah… Kenapa aku tidak bertanya pada Matsumoto-san dimana dia membeli Pocketbac itu?" keluh Yumichika. Sudah setengah jam dia mondar – mandir di salah satu mall di kota Karakura.

"Ah! Aku bisa saja bertanya pada Kurosaki! Tapi… Dia pasti sedang sibuk berpacaran dengan gadis cantik itu" gumam Yumichika.

Ketika matanya melihat sedikit keramaian di suatu toko, Yumichika tertarik untuk mendekat. Begitu dia mendekat, matanya berbinar – binary. Toko itu menjual Pocketbac!

"Itu dia! Pocketbac! Aku datang!" Yumichika berseru sembari berlari ke arah toko tersebut. Dengan cepat dia memborong hampir semua Pocketbac yang berada di toko itu. Si pemilik toko hanya bisa membulatkan mata ketika melihat Yumichika membeli sekitar 20 Pocketbac.

"Hihihi… Akhirnya aku bisa pamer ke Matsumoto…" kata Yumichika sambil tertawa kuntilanak.

.

.

.

.

.

Matsumoto sebal bukan main. Penyebabnya tidak usah ditanya lagi. Dia kesal kepada Yumichika yang selalu saja memamerkan koleksi Pocketbacnya. Contohnya seperti kejadian di pagi hari tadi.

"_Lalalala…" Matsumoto bersenandung senang. Wakil kapten divisi 10 itu sedang asyik memakai Pocketbacnya di taman divisi 10. Untung saja Hitsugaya sedang bertugas ke Rukongai bersama Mugurama Kensei, sehingga tidak ada yang akan mengomelinya._

_Lagi asyik – asyiknya, mendadak Yumichika datang. _

"_Hoi, Yumichika!" panggil Matsumoto sambil melambaikan tangannya. Yumichika datang mendekat._

"_Matsumoto-san, aku punya sesuatu yang hebat!" kata Yumichika. "Oh ya? Apa? Mana?" tanya Matsumoto._

"_Ini dia!" Yumichika segera memamerkan koleksi Pocketbac yang baru dia beli beberapa hari yang lalu itu. Matsumoto menganga melihat jumlah Pocketbac di depannya itu. 'Ini kan mahal, jadi…'_

"_Yu-yumichika? Ini kau beli kapan?" tanya Matsumoto, belum pulih dari rasa terkejutnya. "Eh? Aku baru saja membelinya beberapa hari yang lalu. Bagaimana, Matsumoto-san? Keren kan?" jawab Yumichika sambil tersenyum bangga._

_Dahi Matsumoto mengerut, sesuatu yang sangat jarang terjadi. "Tunggu, kau beli semuanya sekaligus? Yang benar saja! Pasti kau mengeluarkan biaya yang sangat besar, Yumichika!" sembur Matsumoto._

_Yumichika tidak menghilangkan senyum bangganya. "Nah, koleksiku lebih bagus dan banyak dari koleksimu, bukan? Sudah ya! Aku mau pergi dulu!"_

"Cih, dia pikir hanya dengan benda seperti itu dia akan menandingiku? Tentu saja tidak!" seru Matsumoto kesal. Dia segera melempar gelas yang ada di mejanya ke arah pintu. Tetapi mendadak pintu terbuka lebar. Dan…

PYAARRR! *?*

"MATSUMOTO!"

"GOMEN, TAICHOU!"

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Matsumoto memiliki niat jahat. Niat jahat yang akan dia lakukan sekarang juga kepada Yumichika.

Dengan perlahan, Matsumoto mendekati Yumichika yang sedang tertidur lelap. Pelan – pelan, Matsumoto menuangkan seluruh isi salah satu Pocketbac Yumichika yang tergeletak di meja ke dalam cangkir teh si banci divisi 11.

"Hihihi… Rasakan balas dendamku" bisik Matsumoto. Setelah itu dia langsung berlari keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Yumichika yang masih saja tertidur dengan pulasnya..

.

.

.

.

.

"Hoahm…" Yumichika menguap lebar setelah bangun dari tidurnya. Diliriknya teh yang belum sempat dia minum tadi. Tanpa rasa curiga sama sekali, Yumichika meminumnya.

Tegukan pertama, Yumichika mulai merasa ada yang aneh. Tetapi dia mengabaikannya.

Tegukan kedua, barulah Yumichika benar – benar percaya kalau keanehan itu benar nyata.

"Puahh!" Yumichika menyemburkan tehnya. Setelah itu dia segera berlari keliling ruangan demi mencari air minum. Naas, Ikkaku yang juga berada di ruangan itu tidak mau memberikan minumnya pada Yumichika.

Yumichika terpaksa berlari masuk ke dalam toilet dan dengan sangat terpaksa, dia meminum air keran. "Astaga, aku bahkan tidak pernah meminum seteguk pun air keran!" seru Yumichika sedikit frustasi.

Ikkaku yang kebingungan, mengambil teh Yumichika yang masih tersisa sedikit. Dengan mencium baunya saja, Ikkaku tahu kalau teh itu sudah mengandung sejenis cairan yang berbau khas.

"Ini bau apa ya? Seperti bau antis Yumichika itu" kata Ikkaku. Lalu dilihatnya botol kosong di meja Yumichika. Ikkaku menatap botol itu curiga. "Jangan – jangan Yumichika meminum isi botol ini".

.

.

.

.

.

Besoknya di halaman divisi 11, berkumpullah para shinigami dari berbagai kalangan. Mulai dari Ikkaku, Zaraki, Yachiru, sampai Yamamoto-jii.

Apa yang mereka tonton? Ternyata, mereka sedang menonton upacara "Penguburan Pocketbac" yang dilakukan secara eksklusif oleh Yumichika.

"Ayasegawa, apa yang kau lakukan itu?!" seru Kurotsuchi Mayuri dengan lantangnya. "Kalau kau sudah tidak menyukainya, seharusnya kau berikan saja padaku!".

"Diamlah, Kurotsuchi-taichou!" seru Yumichika dengan tidak sopannya. "Aku sudah keracunan akibat benda ini!".

"Oh, kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak mati saja kemarin? Kan bagus!" seru Kurotsuchi. Yumichika tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menanggapi perkataan Kurotsuchi yang aneh itu.

Matsumoto tertawa pelan melihat kejadian di depannya. "Aku tidak punya saingan, hahaha…" gumamnya disela tawa kecilnya.

"Oh, jadi kau pelakunya?" mendadak suara itu mengagetkan Matsumoto. Begitu melihat ke depan, dilihatnya Yumichika sudah memandanginya dengan tatapan menyeramkan.

"E-eh… Maksudku bukan itu, eh…" Matsumoto gagap di hadapan Yumichika.

"Ruri'iro Kujaku!"

"HUWAAA!"

**A/N : Akhirnya, selesai dengan tidak bagusnya-_- Soalnya Hayi lagi pengen banget nulis padahal gak ada ide. Jadi beginilah, membuat fic yang sangat nista ini. Tapi karakternya gak ooc kan? Yumi sama Rangiku kan emang kayak gitu, bikin ribut *disiksa pake haineko dan ruri'iri kujaku*. Fic ini juga terinspirasi sama pengalaman Hayi, ada temen yang minumnya dimasukin pocketbac dan akhirnya satu kelas heboh sendiri buat ngurusin dia-.-**

**Karena fic ini masih sangat dibawah rata – rata dan tidak sebagus milik senpai – senpai yang udah berbakat, Hayi mohon… Review ya minna-san!**


End file.
